


Ephemeral

by triste



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men bond better when they're naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Master of Surprise  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Yugi/Judai/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Judai is the master of surprise attacks, or more specifically, surprise glomps. It’s uncanny the way he can sneak up people and catch them completely unaware, his arms winding around Yusei’s neck (or shoulders, or waist, or any other part of him that he feels like latching onto at that moment).

Judai’s hugs are always spontaneous, always enthusiastic and always – Yusei doesn’t like to admit it, but it’s true – warm. Sometimes he throws in an affectionate nuzzle into the mix, his cheek rubbing against Yusei’s or, if he’s feeling cheeky, a slap on the butt.

Yugi is used to it by now, having Judai tackle him at random with a happy cry of “Yugi-san~” as he staggers under the additional weight, laughing (with no trace of the former awkwardness in his voice that existed originally when Judai first made his tactile tendencies known) as Yusei watches from a safe distance.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t stay that way for long when, a huge grin spreading over his face, Judai spots him.

“Yusei!” he calls, dragging Yugi behind him with one arm and looping the other around his newest victim.

Yusei gives him a grunt of acknowledgement, but nothing more than that. Yugi smiles apologetically, knowing Yusei isn’t entirely comfortable with the public display of affection.

It’s not so bad, Yusei supposes. Judai’s joyful laughter would raise anyone’s spirits, although Yusei is sure he would appreciate it more if only Judai’s hand wasn’t already making its way to his ass.

 

End.


	2. Two

Title: Source of Amusement  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Judai/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One day, after finally getting fed up of Yusei’s severely limited range of expressions, Judai makes it his mission in life to get him to smile more.

“Come on, man,” he coaxes, poking Yusei on the cheek only to get swatted away for his efforts like an annoying fly. “You need to stop frowning all the time. I mean seriously, you only have, like, three expressions, serious, annoyed and determined.”

Yusei narrows his eyes, unimpressed.

Judai sighs. He’s going about this all backwards, which is why he spends the next few minutes telling his best jokes, all in the aim of getting Yusei to crack a smile. Yusei ignores him, staring ahead in a long-suffering sort of fashion.

It’s as if his face is made of stone of something it hardly ever changes. That’s when Judai gets a sneaking suspicion.

“Hey,” he says, leaning in closer and inspecting Yusei’s features curiously. “Do you use Botox?”

Yusei treats him to a new, fourth expression, one that Judai has never seen until now, but that’s only very slightly different to the way he looks when he’s annoyed. Judai assumes it’s Yusei’s angry face, and he apologises quickly for causing offence.

He refuses to be defeated, so he turns to Yugi for help.

“Some people are just like that,” Yugi shrugs. “Yusei-kun doesn’t appreciate being forced into doing anything. If you want him to smile, it has to come naturally or else he won’t do it.”

Because Yugi is smart, and because he doesn’t want to upset Yusei anymore, Judai takes the time to ponder the advice instead of trying to press the issue. None of the things he finds funny seem to have any effect on Yusei and, when evening comes round, Judai is starting to think that maybe it’s best to simply leave Yusei be.

As it eventually turns out, Judai has the ability to make Yusei smile without even trying when, groggy and disorientated, he wakes up in the middle of the night, his eyes focusing slowly on Yusei sitting opposite him.

To Judai’s astonishment, Yusei’s lips are curved upwards, and he’s left wondering what on earth could have happened to provoke such a reaction until Yusei speaks.

“You’ve been drooling,” he says, sounding amused, and Judai is embarrassed when he drags his hand across his mouth to find that Yusei is right. “And you make weird faces when you sleep,” Yusei adds.

Judai grimaces. It’s not the first time he’s heard that.

Yusei chuckles, and even Judai can’t help grinning back. Yusei looks a lot better when he smiles. It makes him appear softer, more handsome. Judai pretends he’s not blushing, but he knows Yusei can see how red his cheeks are in the moonlight pooling through the window anyway.

“Get some rest,” Yusei says quietly. “I’ll be right here.”

Judai nods, knowing better than to turns those words right back at him. Yusei is a night owl, after all. He only sleeps when he’s good and ready to.

Making sure to roll over onto his side first, Judai closes his eyes. Making Yusei smile is all well and good, but not if Judai is unwittingly the source of that amusement.

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: Companionship  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Yugi/Judai/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei is comfortable where he is, lying on his back with his arms folded under his head, sweet-smelling grass underneath him and the warmth of the sun shining above. He keeps an eye on Yugi and Judai as the two of them play a game together (it’s tag, of all things, but the weather is nice and Judai insists on it being a perfect day to move their bodies).

Yugi is ‘it’ at the moment, which is no real surprise since Judai is the faster runner, and he’s out of breath already as he gives chase in the hope that he might be able to catch his target.

His chance comes surprisingly soon when Judai trips and falls, landing flat on his face. Yusei frowns in concern, wondering if Judai has hurt himself, but he’s up and laughing by the time Yugi reaches him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Yugi checks for injuries.

Other than the grass stains and the mud on his cheek, he’s fine, and, reassured, Yugi takes the opportunity to tap Judai on the shoulder and say, “You’re it,” before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

(Predictably, it doesn’t take Judai long to catch up, but even he has enough consideration not to point out that it’s kind of inevitable, what with Yugi having the shorter legs and everything.)

They look like they’re enjoying themselves in any case which is all that really matters. It’s enough for Yusei just to watch over them, but he doesn’t feel left out, sitting on his own like this.

It’s strange, and he’s not sure how to explain it, but he’s sure he can sense a presence by his side. It’s not a threatening one, nor does it make Yusei uneasy. If anything, it’s the opposite.

He wonders if this is what they refer to as ‘the other Yugi’, if he’s decided to keep Yusei company. It makes Yusei smile, if only a little, but Judai and his sharp eyes catch it anyway. He heads over in Yusei’s direction, the game of tag forgotten, flopping down by his side and mimicking his posture.

“Hey there,” he says.

Yusei nods in acknowledgement.

Yugi appears a few seconds later, breathing hard as he takes the space on Yusei’s right. “Honestly, Judai-kun,” he complains, looking tired out. “You have way too much energy.”

Yugi is right, but for now Judai is happy to remain still. An air of calm settles over the three of them, and Yusei likes it, the quiet companionship, knowing without looking that Yugi and Judai feel the same way too.

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Calculated Cuteness  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Yugi/Judai/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Yusei doesn’t mind getting dirty, which is good because it happens often when he’s working on his D-Wheel. He’s used to getting oil and grease all over his clothes and skin, so it’s no surprise at all when Yugi glances over at him and points out the smudge on his chin.

“I’ll clean up later,” says Yusei absently, his mind still occupied with finishing his current task, but Yugi is already heading over in his direction, handkerchief at the ready.

He reaches out with it, presumably to wipe the oil away, but before Yusei can tell him not to bother (there’s no point, he’ll only ruin it), Yugi blinks once, twice, and then he dips a curious finger into the smudge to draw an ‘X’ on Yusei’s right cheek.

That’s when Judai grins mischievously, wriggling in between the two of them to mimic what Yugi’s just done by drawing an ‘O’ next to Yugi’s ‘X.’

They repeat the action until Yusei realises, eyebrow twitching, that they’re playing tic-tac-toe on his face.

Suddenly he decides it’s time to take a shower.

He rubs the back of his hand over their handiwork, causing Judai to pout as his and Yugi’s noughts and crosses disappear to form a larger, messier version of the smudge on Yusei’s chin that started this silly business. Yugi looks guilty, his eyes large and puppy dog-like. If he had a tail, it would be drooping in dejection.

Yusei can only sigh at the combination of calculated cuteness. He still hasn’t figured out how to build up resistance to it yet.

It’s because of his inability to say no that he finds himself shirtless and lying on his stomach moments later, Judai and Yugi doodling happily away on his back. He has no idea what they’re drawing or if they’re simply continuing the game he halted earlier, but when he closes his eyes and concentrates on playful fingertips tracing lines and circles over his skin, it makes the tension melt away from his body. More importantly, it makes him feel good.

His lack of immunity doesn’t seem to matter so much anymore.

 

End.


	5. Five

Title: Supposed to Be  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Crow/Johan/Jounouchi  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

“Which way is north?” Johan wonders as he and Jounouchi lean in to pore over their map.

“North is up,” Jounouchi claims, pointing his finger straight ahead. “In other words, that way!” Then he pauses, uncertainty taking over. “Or maybe not,” he adds, squinting at the map. “How are you supposed to read these things, anyway?”

“We could always take the random approach and hope we end up where we’re supposed to be.”

“Good idea!”

They march off arm in arm, laughing loudly and leaving Crow to face palm at their backs and mutter, “You guys have no sense of direction.”

 

Two.

“And that,” Crow concludes, blowing out his candle and plunging the room into darkness, “is how the headless biker lost his head.”

He turns the light switch on just in time to see Jounouchi attempting to burrow into Johan’s side, face pale and stricken. “Whose idea was it to start telling ghosts stories?” he moans.

“There, there,” says Johan, patting his arm.

“You sure are weak against this stuff,” grins Crow. “It wasn’t even that scary. Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?”

Jounouchi glares balefully, but it just adds to Crow’s amusement.

He’s pretty cute when he’s spooked.

 

Three.

Johan is sharp, Crow is cunning, and Jounouchi is a little bit dense and slower to react. It’s how the two of them succeed in tricking him so easily and so often, because he’s just too fun not to tease.

“Again?” he huffs, tugging wrists bound securely to the headboard of the bed. “Why me? It’s always this way, dammit.”

“Stop complaining,” Johan chides, trailing his mouth along Jounouchi’s chest down to where Crow is deftly unbuckling the belt of his pants. “It’s not like we’re mistreating you.”

It’s just the opposite; they take good and thorough care of him.

 

Four.

Jounouchi is far too full of energy to keep still for long. He fidgets, shifts his weight until he’s comfortable, then stirs all over again fifteen seconds later to reach out and toy with one of Crow’s earrings.

Johan is a complete contrast, lying peacefully on his stomach across Crow’s lap and only moving to turn the next page of his book. Crow starts thinking he could actually fall asleep like this when Jounouchi shakes his arm.

“Somebody duel me,” he says, waving his deck.

Crow is quick to accept the challenge. Johan, marking his place, is content to watch.

 

Five.

Johan smiles to himself in amusement, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth and feeling it melt, Jounouchi staring longingly in the hope that he gets offered some.

“Stop teasing the poor guy,” says Crow, Jounouchi’s puppy eyes having more of an effect on him than Johan.

But Johan has something better in mind, leaning forward and curving a hand around the nape of Jounouchi’s neck to pull him in for a sticky-sweet kiss, the chocolate still lingering on his tongue.

Crow claims Johan’s next kiss for his own, and Johan happily obliges by letting Crow taste him too.

 

Six.

Nobody has ever given Crow flowers before. Judging by Jounouchi’s expression, it’s probably safe to assume it’s the same for him.

“Um, thanks,” he says, accepting his gift without really knowing what to do with it. “I guess?”

“Yeah,” says Crow, somewhat awkward.

“You could look happier,” Johan pouts.

He’s starting to seem a bit deflated, like their reactions aren’t quite what he’s anticipated, but he’s soon smiling again when he tucks Crow’s flower behind his ear, only for it to get lost inside the forest of his hair.

Jounouchi’s turn comes afterwards, leaving Johan in a much brighter mood.

 

Seven.

It almost takes away the feeling of being left out when Crow finds Johan and Jounouchi half naked and tangled in the sheets, because he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of the way they look together.

“Hey,” he says, sliding in beside them. “You started without me. This demands a punishment game.”

“It’ll be interesting to see who loses it,” laughs Johan, his lips breaking away from Jounouchi’s shoulder and drawn towards Crow’s waiting mouth.

“Just as long as it’s not me,” says Jounouchi, leaning in to kiss Crow’s collarbones and missing the sneaky smirk he shares with Johan.

 

End.


	6. Six

Title: Ephemeral  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Judai/Yusei  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Closer.

Judai’s mouth on Yusei’s cock is wet and sloppy, trapping his hips with one arm while keeping his free hand occupied by tracing his fingers behind Yusei’s balls, teasing, stroking, encouraging, making Yusei moan, helpless, shuddering all over.

Judai works his mouth lower until he has Yusei pleading, voice ragged and raw, pushing him closer and closer before Yusei finally breaks apart, body jerking as Judai swallows him down with a loud, satisfied hum.

“That,” he announces, slipping Yusei’s cock out from between his lips with a soft-slick pop, “was *awesome*.”

If Yusei could speak, he’d be inclined to agree.

 

Forgotten.

It’s a struggle to get Yusei’s jeans off while he’s squirming the way he is, only stilling temporarily when Judai pins him to the mattress long enough to lift his thighs and wrap them round his waist, his arms following suit and curling over Judai’s shoulders until he’s the one who can’t move now.

Judai is sure this would be a whole lot better if they could just get naked, but Yusei starts to rock his hips, grinding against him, and Judai’s body gives an answering thrust.

Clothing removal is forgotten, friction and heady kisses infinitely more pleasurable and important.

 

Convey.

There aren’t many things that can move Judai to speechlessness, but Yusei is one of them, his expression one of ‘I want you now’ as he kneels above Judai’s hard-on, sliding down onto it with a shivery little sigh until Judai is buried to his balls inside of him.

Judai wants to tell him how beautiful he is, how much he wants to devour him, but while his mouth malfunctions his hips most certainly do not, jerking upwards of their own accord as he falls into rhythm with Yusei, letting him feel for himself just what he’s trying to convey.

 

Temptation.

On his hands and knees, all Judai’s for the taking, Yusei is enough to leave anyone breathless with desire, to tempt even the strongest willed person into sin. Greed and lust are definitely at the forefront of Judai’s mind, not that he feels any need to resist them when Yusei is so tight around his cock, when his cries and pleas only spur Judai on to fuck him harder, to possess him completely, to hear him make more of those wonderful noises, lips and teeth and tongue, kissing, sucking, biting, the red and blue of Yusei’s bruises melting into purple.

 

Indulge.

Yusei can feel the flutter of Judai’s pulse point under his lips, feel the vibration of the moan deep in his throat, kissing his way up over jaw and cheek and chin until he has Judai’s tongue in his mouth.

Judai’s hands find their way to Yusei’s ass, Yusei arching into his touch like a cat in heat as Judai’s fingers dip inside, the rigid line of his dick bumping against Judai’s belly and leaving behind sticky smears of pre-come.

It's so good, amazing, incredible, but he still wants more and Judai, as always, is perfectly willing to indulge him.

 

Bittersweet.

He holds on tight like he can’t get close enough, like he’s trying to crawl inside Judai’s very skin, like they’ll never have this again, a warm and heavy weight in Judai’s lap that won’t let go.

“Hey,” Judai tells him, fingertips sliding along the curve and ridges of Yusei’s spine, down to the small of his back, under his waistband, soothing and seductive both at once. “Shh.”

But he knows how Yusei feels, knows that their time together is limited, determined to make the most of what’s been given to them, sharing kisses bittersweet and full of earnest longing.

 

Tangible.

Yusei thinks of brown eyes and a warm smile when he touches himself, of kisses and laughter and likenesses, of a body that fits against his with surprising snugness, but nothing more than a memory, one that leaves him feeling bereft, with only his own hands to bring him pleasure and not a certain someone’s.

There’s nothing solid or tangible for him to remember Judai by, nothing that he can reach out and touch, but he can still recall his scent, the sound of his voice, the taste of his lips.

Suddenly they don’t feel quite so far apart anymore.

 

End.


	7. Seven

Title: Only Polite  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/5D’s  
Pairing: Yugi/Yusei  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

Yugi is a pervert. Yusei doesn’t know why he finds this so surprising. Maybe it’s because he’s never been this respectful and admiring of anyone before, or maybe it’s because he’s so hesitant to actually reach out and touch him now that he’s been given the opportunity.

Yugi pouts a little bit at his reluctance, strokes Yusei’s cheek and beckons him closer until he’s down on his knees and staring at Yugi’s cock.

“It’s not going to suck itself, you know,” Yugi says, his voice amused.

Yusei swallows, mouth watering already in anticipation. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

Two.

“Does this feel good?” Yugi asks sweetly.

Yusei can’t speak, can’t even nod, his body trembling all over as faint “ah... ah...” sounds slip past his lips.

Yugi seems to take them as a yes because he adds another finger to join the first two until he has Yusei squirming with impatience, hungry for more, but not quite daring enough to ask for it.

“Its okay,” croons Yugi, his other hand curled around Yusei’s cock and jerking him off with quick, sharp strokes. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” gasps Yusei. “Inside me.” And then, because it’s only polite, “*please*.”

 

Three.

Yusei thinks he must be dreaming at first when he sees Yugi settle himself between his legs, but it all feels very real when Yugi bends down to gently mouth at Yusei’s cock through the thin material of his shorts, licking the outline of it, slow and teasing and seductive.

Yusei cries out, his hips jerking before he can stop them, but Yugi merely smiles, pulling down the waistband of Yusei’s shorts to free his erection.

“Yugi-san,” he pleads.

“Shh,” says Yugi, dropping soft, sweet little kisses over the head of Yusei’s cock. “Just let me take care of this.”

 

Four.

He could come just from this, Yusei thinks dimly, Yugi’s tongue dragging wet heat across his nipples, from the way Yugi tugs with sharp little teeth, gentling once in a while to nuzzle with his lips, but Yusei likes it better when he’s not being so careful, when he sucks and bites and has Yusei sobbing.

“I can’t...” he begins raggedly, one hand curled round the back of Yugi’s neck, keeping him right where he is, tries again. “I can’t hold on,” he moans, the pleasure coiling in his balls, twisting and tightening until he snaps, letting go at last.

 

Five.

The feeling of body-warmed leather against Yusei’s bare skin is erotic and exquisite, so much so that he can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by how eagerly he’s grinding against Yugi’s thigh, or how weird Yugi must think he is for insisting he keep the pants on while Yusei shed his long ago.

Yugi’s mouth muffles the noises he makes, swallowing them into deep and sloppy kisses as Yusei rocks his hips, unbelievable friction against his dick and whimpering as he loses himself in Yugi’s lips, surrendering, not that he’s ever had any intention of trying to resist this.

 

End.


	8. Eight

Title: Any Less Unhappy  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Judai/Yusei, Jack/Yusei  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

One.

“Absolutely not.” Jack crosses his arms over his chest and raises his chin defiantly. “He can’t stay.”

Yusei tells him to stop being so unreasonable, that Judai isn’t some stray cat he can put back where he found him and that the garage is big enough for one more person, but it doesn’t leave Jack any less unhappy.

“And where will he sleep?”

“In my room, of course.”

There’s no use arguing. Yusei has already made up his mind. No amount of complaining will make him change it.

Jack scowls. It’s going to be the Bruno thing all over again.

 

Two.

He doesn’t notice the knock on his door at first, but it’s only Crow, so it can’t be too important.

“What are you doing?”

Jack moves the glass a little higher up the wall and presses his ear back against it. “I’m listening in on them.”

Crow’s expression is part pitying, part exasperated. It’s something Jack would ordinarily find annoying, but he’s far too busy right now to start an argument. He’s just had one with Bruno for refusing to secretly install surveillance cameras in Yusei’s room, and now he has to make do with picking up any suspicious noises.

 

Three.

Judai seems to get along with everyone, but not with Jack. He hangs back and sulks because he’s feeling ignored.

“What do you have against the guy?” asks Crow. “Why do you dislike him so much?”

Jack could opt for honesty and say that he finds Judai a threat. Instead, he chooses a more childish approach. “He has Kuriboh hair. And his deck is unbalanced.”

“Says the person who screws strategy and only ever tries to win with brute strength.”

There’s obviously no way Crow is going to be his ally where Judai is concerned. Jack is on his own.

 

Four.

There isn’t anyone more capable of pissing Jack off so easily and on such a regular basis than Bruno, but Judai soon begins to irritate him even more than their resident super mechanic. It makes Jack wants to punch something (or someone) when he goes out riding with Yusei, right arm looped tight around his waist, left hand snug on his hip.

“You’d better stop grinding your teeth like that,” Crow warns. “They’ll wear away to nothing if you don’t.”

Jack stalks off to find an easy target. Yusei won’t let him hurt Judai, but Bruno is always fair game.

 

Five.

Yusei talks a lot with Judai. He talks a lot with Bruno, too, but with Judai it’s different. They communicate in a language Jack can actually understand, no geek speak, no techie stuff, just plain, easily comprehensible sentences.

It makes things worse in a way, because Yusei could be saying all this stuff to him and not somebody else. He doesn’t talk nearly enough with Jack. It’s very unfair, especially when Jack has so much free time in which he could be having a conversation.

Then Jack remembers the fact that this won’t last forever, and it doesn’t. It can’t.

 

Six.

The garage is a lot quieter without Judai around. Jack wonders if Yusei misses him. He’s sure he does. He’s not nearly as chatty and animated anymore, and Jack can’t even stay angry with Yusei for making him jealous.

Ramen usually leaves him feeling better, so he brings some for Yusei, giving his shoulder a brief clasp in a manly, reassuring fashion (nothing at all like Judai’s girly hugs and squeezes) and motioning for him to eat.

Yusei smiles softly, leaning in so that his arm is pressing against Jack’s. Jack just grunts and looks away.

He’s totally not blushing.

 

End.


	9. Nine

Title: Silent Understanding  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh DM/GX/5D’s  
Pairing: Yugi/Judai/Yusei, Crow/Johan/Jounouchi, Kaiba/Manjoume/Jack  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

001\. Two - Yugi/Judai/Yusei

“Men bond better when they’re naked,” claims Judai, which is how they end up visiting the hot springs one weekend. “Washing each other’s backs will bring us closer! It’s all about reinforcing our connection and stuff.”

Yusei isn’t so sure, but Judai throws off his clothes the second they reach the changing area, Yugi picking up after him and sighing about the mess. He notices Yusei’s hesitancy, and it makes him grin like a maniac.

“Yugi-san, help me out.”

Yugi’s smile is equally mischievous as the two of them advance on Yusei, his protests ignored as they strip him bare.

 

002\. X-rated - Crow/Johan/Jounouchi

It’s kind of amazing how such dirty words can come from a mouth that’s smiling so pleasantly, but Crow can’t help being impressed, smirking at Jounouchi’s slack-jawed expression as Johan continues to describe just what he plans on doing to them.

The longer he goes on, the redder Jounouchi’s face gets. Completely lacking in Johan’s eloquence, all he can do is gape and sputter, occasionally casting a disbelieving glance at Crow before turning his attention back to Johan and pointing a shaky finger in his direction once he’s finished talking.

“You frilly pervert!”

Johan proudly takes it as a compliment.

 

003\. Never - Kaiba/Manjoume/Jack

Jack never drinks cheap coffee. It has to be the highest quality, the most aromatic, the most expensive. He won’t let anything less past his lips.

It’s a good thing Kaiba and Manjoume are both so rich, otherwise they’d never be able to afford his caffeine addiction. Rather than complaining, they happen to share Jack’s opinion. Only the best is acceptable. Alternatives, substitutes and imitations are an insult.

None of them are sociable by nature, but there’s an agreement between them that good coffee must be appreciated in equally good company, a silent understanding that’s shared along with their beverages.

 

004\. Yes - Yugi/Judai/Yusei

“You sure can eat,” Yugi remarks, watching with a mixture of awe and amusement as Judai happily wolfs down his fried shrimp.

“Mmph phhm hmm,” is how Judai responds, mouth too full to be comprehensible.

“And Yusei-kun hardly eats at all,” Yugi continues, frowning in concern.

“I’m fine,” Yusei insists, his own meal untouched, but Yugi and Judai don’t seem to think so, removing the food from their plates and piling it onto Yusei’s. They smile at him so encouragingly that he can’t refuse, even though he knows he’s probably going to end up with a stomachache once he’s finished.

 

005\. Angry - Crow/Johan/Jounouchi

“What a jerk.”

“I know, right? It’s like he goes out of his way to piss you off.”

“He’s such an attention whore–”

“And his ego is huge–”

It’s not easy for Johan to make himself heard when Crow and Jounouchi are this fired up about something, but he somehow manages to butt in long enough to ask, “Who are you guys talking about?”

“Jack, of course,” says Crow.

“Kaiba, who else?” is Jounouchi’s simultaneous response.

They blink at each other in confusion. Johan sweatdrops. These rivals sound spookily similar. They could be complaining about the same person.


End file.
